talk to me
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Merlin is hiding his feelings for Arthur, but this time it ends happily for both of them. just a one shot, cute little fluff. Any mistakes are my own.


Talk to me.

Paring, Arthur and Merlin.

I do not own Merlin, blah blah blah. Just a little fluffy one shot, maybe additional chapters. Slash.

Merlin took a breath as he opened the door to Arthur's chambers and stepped into semi darkness, he breathed out, ready to put on an act for Arthur to show he was fine when really he was being eaten up by his feelings for the Prince. He placed the tray, he was carrying, nosily on the table and went over to the window, flinging open the curtains and saying a cheery Good Morning to the Prince who lay sprawled put on the bed.

He watched Arthur open one eye and glare at him. "Do you have to be loud in the morning Merlin?" Arthur asked sleepily, turning onto his side so he could look at him.

Merlin forced a grin on his face and got out Arthur's clothes for the day. "Well how else am I going to get you up? Besides it's a lovely morning, you should make the most of it."

"Are you telling me what to do Merlin?"

"I wouldn't ever be able to tell you what to do. After all, you are such an arrogant Prince" Merlin said and skilfully ducked a pillow being thrown at him. "Really Arthur, you should know by now that violence doesn't get you anywhere." Merlin added, bringing the breakfast over to him and setting down on the side table. He looked over at Arthur who had a mischievous look on his face. Merlin swallowed, knowing Arthur was getting ready to punch on him and properly hurt his arm or leg.

Merlin felt a blush run up his neck as Arthur swung his legs out of bed and strode towards him, grabbing his arm, and trying to push him down. Over the years Merlin had got stronger, in physicality and in magic, even if Arthur didn't know about the latter, so Merlin fought back, until the both ended up on the floor, both of them panting, Merlin locked his eyes with Arthur's who was almost straddling his waist and he grinned. "I win." Arthur said breathlessly.

Merlin pushed up, knocking Arthur off balance and pinned the Princes legs down. He smirked, seeing Arthur's surprised expression. "I think you'll find I win sire." Merlin said, realising how close he was to Arthur.

Arthur must also have realised their close proximity, but gently laid a hand on Merlin's neck, tugging his neckerchief out of the way. Merlin's breath hitched at the touch and felt his heart beat quicken. He silently gasped as Arthur took the neckerchief off his neck and toss it to one side. It wasn't very often that he let his neck be exposed. He always hated it, he used to be teased and bullied about it and just couldn't take the hurtful remarks anymore, that's why he covered it up. It was not his fault he was so slim.

"Why do you always wear it?" Arthur asked his voice soft and gentle.

Merlin swallowed and automatically wished he did not. He watched Arthurs pupils dilate slightly as the Prince ran his fingers over his neck and gently cup the side of his face. Merlin shook his head, unable to get any words out.

Merlin felt their eyes lock as Arthur suddenly tipped Merlin over and onto his back. "I actually win."

Merlin coughed, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. "That was unfair." He said breathlessly.

Arthur smiled a smile that Merlin had not seen in a long time. It was one of his smiles that melted your heart but had a mischievous side to it. Merlin has to know all too well when he first started working for the prince. "Maybe I should make it up to you." Arthur said and gently leant down, pressing his lips to Merlin.

Merlin's mind stopped. It had been so long since he had been kissed. He had forgotten how nice it was. He gently started to kiss Arthur back and shifted slightly so Arthur was not crushing him as much. They both let out a groan as their penis' touch and Merlin realised what was happened. He pushed Arthur away and scrambled to his feet, nearly losing his balance and falling into the door. He heard Arthur shout him but he kept on running, his heart in his mouth. He stumbled back into Gaius' cambers and panted, the old physician looking at him with narrowed eyes. He shook his head and scrambled up the stairs to his room. Flinging the bedroom door shut, he collapsed onto his bead and sobbed softly into his pillow.

Arthur stared after Merlin, not knowing if he should go after him or not. He do not know what came over him, all that he knew is that he wanted to kiss Merlin again. No, he _needed_ to kiss Merlin again.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head and busied himself getting dressed for the day. He would go and find Merlin after his consul meeting. That had to be got out of the way before anything else. He sighed heavily and walked down to the council rooms where the party was ready and waiting for him to appear.

"I'm sorry I am late." He said and took his place at the head of the table. Some of the party, the knights who were there eyed him suspiciously.

Sir Leon cleared his throat and stood up he prayed that this meeting was going to be a quick one. But then again they never were.

Sometime later, Arthur was finally free from the meeting and was making his way back to his chambers. He hoped that Merlin was alirght. He really needed to talk to him. He needed to kiss hi- _stop it._

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He paused before his chamber and took a deep breath. Pulling himself together, he opened the door and step inside. He smiled as he saw Merlin making his bed. He closed the door nosily, making him jump. "Merlin." He said.

The young man looked up from his task and he blushed immediately. "sire." He said and carried on making his bed.

Arthur sighed, unclipped his cloak, and placed his crown on the scrubbed table. "Merlin we need to talk." He said, making his way over to his servant.

"What do we need to talk about?" Merlin said, carrying on making his bed.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

No."

"Yes."

"No sire I don't."

"Yes Merlin you do."

"Nope."

Arthur pulled the sheets out of Merlin's hands and pushed him down on the bed. "Merlin for god sake." He said and smiled and Merlin wriggled uncomfortably.

"I've just made this bed." He said annoyance and a hit of laughter in his voice.

"Merlin please, we need to talk about what happened this morning. It's driving me insane."

"Not the only one."

"What really?"

"Yes really."

Arthur started at his servant in shock with his mouth slightly opened. He watched as Merlin gently closed his mouth with his finger and stared back into Merlin's blue striking eyes.

Merlin edged closer until their chests were touching. He gently lent forward and pressed his lips to his own. He responded immediately and gently pushed Merlin backwards on the bed.

Merlin responded by wrapping his legs around his body and pulling Arthur close to him. He was trailing kissing down his manservant's neck when he felt Merlin's breathing hitch in his throat.

"I love you Arthur."

He stopped and looked up, their gaze locking instantly. He felt his heart thud quickly against his chest. He got hold of Merlin's hands and entwined their fingers. "Merlin, I love you so much."

A grin spread across Merlin's face and he leant forwards, capturing his lips and pulling Arthur down on him again.

The world faded away around them. Arthur did not care about the reasonability's he had. All he was thinking about was Merlin withering beneath him, making his blood catch fire in his veins and his heartbeat faster, with love and lust. He did not care about anything or anyone else. Apart from the love of his life.

 **I may be adding additional chapters if anyone would like. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
